Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the organic light-emitting display device.
Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display device generally includes a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic light-emitting device which is disposed between the hole injection electrode and the electron injection electrode and which includes an organic emission layer. The organic light-emitting display device is a self-emitting display device in which light is generated when excitons, generated when holes emitted from the hole injection electrode and electrons emitted from the electron injection electrode are combined in the organic emission layer, change from an excited state to a ground state.
Organic light-emitting display devices, which are self-emitting display devices, do not require an additional light source, and thus may be driven with a low voltage and manufactured to be light and thin. Also, the organic light-emitting display devices have high-quality characteristics such as wide viewing angles, high contrast, and high response rates, and thus have drawn attention as next-generation display devices.
An organic light-emitting display device comprises a display substrate including an organic light-emitting device and an encapsulation substrate disposed to face the display substrate. In this regard, if a space between the display substrate and the encapsulation substrate is extremely narrow, the organic light-emitting display device may be vulnerable to external shock, and the display quality thereof may deteriorate.